


Sweet like Candy Canes

by Cinnafox



Series: ❅Kuroko’s Christmas Collection❅ [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Impulsive writing, Just.... fluff, M/M, Magic candy cane?, crack ships up ahead, i'm on a christmas roll, just kisses, lots of kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 21:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17067275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnafox/pseuds/Cinnafox
Summary: They say that on Christmas season, a cupid will visit and gift a person an item which is the magic candy cane.It is said to attract one's true love. But then again, it is only an old tale to tell on Christmas.... Or is it?





	Sweet like Candy Canes

**Author's Note:**

> LOL I'm on my Christmas mood! (despite not having a great year >< *sigh* 
> 
> Written in my phone, so there might be errors. (*´∀`*")  
> So I don't know how the format is gonna look like here XD. hopefully not too strange LOL. 
> 
>  
> 
> [to those who are reading my AkaFuri christmas fic... it'll be updated soon... after I get my laptop back LOL]
> 
>  
> 
> [This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPXkRTBuUgs) was playing in spotify LOL.

☃☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☃

Kuroko heaved a cold breath as he stuffed his hands in his coat, with one hand holding onto the leash of Nigou.

The already large husky strides playfully onto the mushy slow, occasionally digging and running back and forth to Kuroko. 

It amazes Kuroko how the dog could be so hyper in the freezing temperature. 

He was bundled up with layers from head to toe and yet, he still shivers and stiffen from the coldness. 

The city was getting ready to sleep. With the shops preparing to close, people were making their way home.

The city still looked beautiful in its peaceful state. The decorative lights and props blinking and shimmer through the row of shops, lights dangling criss cross from one roof to another.

It was nice walking like this. A beautiful night stroll that he wished there will be someone in particular would lace his warm hands with his. 

Kuroko puffed at the thought. 

It was hopeless to even think about it.

Kagami was an oblivious twit. 

Nigou sensed his owner’s troubles and looked up at him and barked once, and then whines a little.

Kuroko sighed down at his dog. 

“I know, Nigou.” Huffing out again.

“He’s an idiot...” directing his eyes to the snowy ground.

“Not even my idiot...” he said in a whisper. 

He moved his feet once more against the shallow snow. 

A woman in red cloak, with white frills stood alone by the cafe. 

Kuroko didn’t pay much mind to her. Nigou’s tail wagged excitedly upon seeing her. Knowing that Nigou might give her a friendly pounce, he tugged onto his leash for extra measure.

“Hello, young man.” Her voice was soft and gentle as she called. 

Kuroko turned his head beside him and smiled back at the woman. 

She was beautiful and fair, red lips curling warmly. 

“May I interest you in a candy cane?” she asked, holding up her basket of white and red candy canes with ribbons stacked neatly. 

“I made them myself. They are not only sweet, but they will moistened your chapped lips.” she added.

Kuroko smiled and reach out for his pocket but the woman stepped in with her hand out. 

“Oh there’s no need to.” She said and took one candy cane from the basket and hand it to Kuroko. 

This candy cane has a light blue and crimson red ribbon tied by the ark of the candy.

Kuroko smiled and accepted the candy from her.

“Thank you” Kuroko said kindly.

“You’re welcome. Merry Christmas.” She waved with a bright smile before leaving to the direction where Kuroko came from.

Nigou barked once at her as a good bye before strutting beside Kuroko. 

Kuroko stared at the candy cane in his hand. 

Red and white swirled together.

It looked shiny and extremely delicious. 

He unwrapped the candy at the tip and slide the candy in his mouth.

It was sweet and minty, a little cherry perhaps? It was indeed delicious. 

Remembering the woman had told him that it could moisturise his chapped lips. 

He glide the tip of the moist candy across his light chapped lips.

It wasn’t sticky as he thought it’d be.

 

Nigou began sniffing the air before barking a few times excitedly.

“Nigou, what is it?” Kuroko asked

Nigou barked again and tried to pull onto the leash but Kuroko held it firmly. 

Nigou let out a little whine towards a direction ahead across the other side of the street. 

“Nigou” 

Nigou barked and later the leash slipped from Kuroko’s hand as Nigou tugged onto it and sprinted across. 

“Nigou!” Kuroko called and ran after the dog. Thankfully the street was quiet and no cars were around

Nigou continued barking as he ran.

Kuroko panted and huffed. It wasn’t ideal to run in such a temperature, inhaling the cold air really hurts his nose. 

“Nigou!” 

Nigou barked when he saw the man he had detected the scent from. 

Nigou stood on his hinge legs and he tried to lick the man’s face. 

“Nigou...” Kuroko’s tone soften to a whisper when he saw who the man Nigou was so excited about.

With a barely visible blushing smile.

“Kagami-kun” he called.

Kagami grinned at Kuroko, with one hand patting Nigou’s head. 

Kuroko gathered the leash on the ground. 

“Sorry, Kagami-kun, he got too excited. I should have known it was you.” Kuroko said.

“He could actually smell me from miles away?” Kagami asked impressively and the dog barked back proudly. 

“You’re one hell of a dog aren’t you?” 

Nigou barked. 

Kagami chuckled.

“Say, want some hot chocolate at my place?” Kagami then asked.

With bright eyes, Kuroko nodded “yes.” 

They walked side by side, with Nigou in front of them. 

“It’s really cold tonight. Isn’t it?” Kagami asked.

Kuroko look up at him.

“You barely even feel the cold.” 

“Ah...” Kagami looked down at Kuroko who was laughing in his hands. Eyes wrinkling to a crescent shape. He looked beautiful.

Kagami snorted. In fail attempt of covering his own blushing cheeks.

He opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he smelt something

There was something sweet in the air, soft but prominent. 

He sniffed again and following the scent which directed to Kuroko.

Kuroko smelt sweet. 

Not quite like nectar.

It was pulling him somehow.

It was clouding his mind, narrowing it to his heart. 

A feeling that has always shaken his heart whenever they have times like these. 

He could feel his heart thumping loud in his ears. 

He wanted to tell himself to stop. But the temptation was overwhelming, as though he had been hypnotised. 

The sudden silence gave Kuroko a weird sensation. He look to his left and noticed how Kagami was staring down at him, almost leaning, his eyes were soft, fluttering gently.

“Ka-Kagami-kun?” Kuroko called.

Their steps slowed before stopping. Staring at one another.

Nigou grinned at the two of them, looking back and forth between Kagami and Kuroko, anticipating for something.

He barked once and circled them both, causing the leash to force their legs close.

“Nigo—“ Kuroko’s lips were sealed once he faced Kagami.

Feeling both large hands warm against his cheeks. 

His eyes were wide as the sudden proximity and kiss. 

Kagami’s eyes were closed and Kuroko soon fluttered his eyes close. 

Feeling the warmness traveling from his lips to his whole body. 

Nigou stared at the duo, grinning with his tongue sticking out. 

☃☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☃

Candy Cane.

Was today’s lucky item. 

Midorima searched in the fridge and found the box of candy cane was empty. 

Most probably devoured by his little sister. 

“Shiomi!” Midorima called. Closing the fridge. He turned back and looked down.

There was an adorable little girl standing before him, with olive green hair, big green grass eyes blinking innocently up at him.

“Yes, big brother?” she piped up.

Midorima crossed his arms. Tapping his left feet displeasingly.

“What did I say about eating large amount of candies?” He asked and youngest Midorima only sulked, playing with her hands behind her.

“Ummm” she stared at the ground in guilt. 

“Limit to only o-once a week” she stuttered out.

“And?” 

“A-and another m-more with p-permission.”

“What happens when you have more than that?”

“I-I get ca-cabaties”

“Cavities” the older brother corrected.

“I-I’m sorry— I couldn’t help it! It was so delicious, big brother!” she said with a heavy heart. 

Midorima pushed up his glasses and chuckled. 

He kneeled down and pat his little sister’s head.

“No candies for a another week, okay?”

“Nng... okay” 

“I hope you have brushed your teeth. Or you’ll get holes in your teeth.” He said and the little girl jerked.

“NO! I DON’T WANT HOLES IN MY TEETH!! I’M GOING TO BRUSH THEM AGAIN!” she whined as he sprinted out of the kitchen and up to the stairs.

“Shintarou” a motherly voice called.

Midorima turned to see his mother shaking her head at him. 

“How many times have I said about scaring your little sister?” She said before opening the fridge for ingredients.

“I’m only watching out for her.” He said.

His mother chuckled “I know you are.”

“I’m going out, mother. I’ll be back for dinner.” He said and made his leave.

“Alright. Say hi to Kazunari for me.”

Midorima jerked slightly. Not turning back to face his mother to hide his blushing red face.

“I-it’s not like I’m always out with him, mother.” He stuttered. She chuckled.

“Well, you are going out with him today, no?”

With a little grunt, he mumbled a yes before leaving the kitchen. 

 

Midorima made his way towards the candy store. He was sure there wouldn’t be a Candy Cane with green and orange ribbon, but he could always buy them separately and just prepare them himself.

The lucky item requires a green and orange ribbon, and that little details should not be ignored. Oha Asa is not something anyone— or rather, Midorima, takes lightly. 

On his way towards a candy store, he spot a woman in red cloak, holding a basket. 

He didn’t pay much attention, until she approached him with a warm smile.

“Care for some candy cane?” She offered, lifting her basket, revealing the assortment of candy canes of different colored ribbon. 

“Please, pick one” she said. 

Midorima scanned the colored ribbon tied to the candy and found the one of green and orange. 

He picked it up for a closer look.

The ribbon was small and elegant, tied very neatly and perfectly on the candy. 

He looked up to question the price but to his surprise, she was gone. 

He looked around and no one with the particular red cloak was found. 

Perhaps it was a public charity for the season. It wasn’t something out of the ordinary.

Shrugging it off, he went his way to where he and Takao had promised to meet. 

 

“Shin-chan!” Takao greeted Midorima with smile so wide. It was annoying how Takao has an effect on him. How he has no control of his emotions whenever Takao was around. 

Nerve wrecking but a bliss. 

“Here,” Midorima handed Takao the candy cane with green and orange ribbon. 

Takao blinked at the candy in his hands. 

“It’s scorpio’s lucky item today.” Midorima stated. 

Takao stared at it for moment before grinning up widely. 

“Haha! What a convenient lucky item! Thanks, Shin-chan. Anyway lets go before the toy store gets crowded!” Takao pulled Midorima along with him towards the toy store.

Midorima browsed the big toy store. The two were out shopping for Christmas gifts for their little sisters. 

He was browsing through the science section. He had seen his sister playing doctor and patient with her friends and fluff toys, despite her playful personality she was quite smart, ambitious and caring for her age.

So he had an idea that maybe his sister would like some props or toys that’s quite useful for her to learn and play around with at the same time.

He picked up a box of human anatomy. It provides some tools, and fake organs also a book inside for guidance and information. He placed it in the basket he was holding before proceeding to look for Takao.

Takao was playing with one of the demo toys. A little bunny robot with fluffy body, it was adorable and even did a flip which Takao found it too be too much. 

Takao turned around to see Midorima approaching him.

“Found something, Shin-chan?” He inquired and the green-head lifted his basket to show him.

“Oh wow.” Takao picked up a box that teaches about electrical circuits. 

“This is so cool.” Takao chuckled as he check the other contents in the basket.

“Neh, Shin-chan. You really spoil Mi-chan don’t you?” 

“I don’t really know which she would really like. I just thought getting her a few for better chances.”

“Also,” Midorima added as he reach his hand into the basket and took out a small box and handed it to Takao.

“I got this for your little sister. It’s the last one.” 

Takao grinned widely at the box of a small anthropomorphic cute squirrel, wearing a dress with small plastic violin which looked realistic.

“Wow Shin-chan! This is great addition to her collection! Now you’re spoiling my sister.” 

Takao sighed and looked around.

“I still have no idea what to get for her though” Takao then proceed to stuck his candy cane, much to Midorima’s surprise and dismay.

“Hey! You can’t eat your lucky item!”

Takao paused then looked up at him before grinning cheekily.

“Well, maybe it’ll be luckier if I consume the luckiness!” He stated proudly. 

“Takao!” Midorima exclaimed.

Takao let out a hearty laugh. One hand holding onto his stomach and the other on Midorima’s shoulder.

Midorima pushed his glasses up before breaking into a small smile.

Then he smelt something.

It was sweet. 

A little zesty. 

He looked down at Takao who was still laughing.

Takao then stood back up straight. Exhaled from all the laughing, wiping the little tear from the corner of his eyes.

He looked up at Midorima and found him staring down at him. 

Confused. He tilt his head.

“Shin-chan? What’s—“ 

Takao was taken aback by the sudden press of Midorima’s lips to his. 

With eyes wide and body freezing at that moment.

He only blinked when Midorima pulled away.

Both staring cluelessly at each other.

Takao blinked.

Midorima blinked.

Takao grinned.

Midorima turned red.

“Shin-chaaan~” Takao sang.

“I-I-“ Midorima only turned away, sprinting.

“Hey! Shin-Chan!” 

Takao chased after Midorima who was running aimlessly, blushing mad red.

“Shin-chan! Look out!” Before they knew it, Midorima crashed onto a big prop of the anthropomorphic cat in a dress. Falling with him. 

Midorima groaned, feeling the thumping ache on his nose. 

Takao stepped beside him and kneeled down.

Midorima turn his head and looked up at Takao who was grinning eye to eye. Despite Takao’s cheekiness, he always had an angelic aura to him. Smiling down like a guardian angel, brightening up any looming days.

Takao chuckled and leaned down to place a peck on Midorima’s cheek.

Smiling down at him once he pulled away.

“I told you it was better to consume it” Takao said.  

☃☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☃ 

Himuro was browsing the cereal aisle of the market. Pushing the cart as he does.

He looked down at list in hand, checking what other ingredients and item that he needs. Once it was cleared he made his way to the counter.

When Himuro got out from the market with two bags full in both hands. He shivered lightly at the cold wind.

Thank goodness he was wearing gloves. He didn’t want to imagine his fingers freezing with frost bite and have to melt his hands to uncurl.

It was too cold that he didn’t notice a woman in red cloak and white frills.

“Good afternoon, young gentleman.” She called to his attention.

Himuro turned and smiled upon the woman.

“Care for some candy cane?” She offered.

“Ah~ they do look delicious.” Himuro stated when she lifted the basket.

She nodded and took a candy cane with purple and sparkling black ribbon tied to the ark of the candy.

“Here,” she said as she placed one in one of Himuro’s grocery bags. 

Smiling back up at him.

“Free of charge. Have a wonderful christmas.” She said.

“Ah, thank you. Merry Christmas.” with a grateful nod.

 

“I’m back.” Himuro announced as he slipped his shoes by the entrance of Kagami’s hallway.

“Welcome back, Himuro-kun.” Kuroko greeted from the coach.

“Welcome back, Murochin.” Murasakibata greeted beside Kuroko, sharing the bowl of popcorn with Kuroko.

Himuro smiled at the miracle duo. Watching some Christmas cartoon on TV.

He made his way to the kitchen and placed the groceries onto the counter top.

“Got the sour cream?” Kagami asked while whisking the batter in the mixing bowl.

“Yea, but it’s not the brand you requested for. But this isn’t so bad.” Himuro said, handing the small box of sour cream to Kagami.

Himuro proceed to unpack the contents and organising them into the shelves and fridge. 

He let out a small forlorn sigh.

Kagami turned around and laughed.

“You’re not still hung up about it are you?” Kagami asked, now leaning against the counter.

“It’s just sad, Taiga— not that I’m not happy for you and Tetsuya.” He said pressing a finger out to make sure Kagami knows his genuine feelings.

He smiled.

“I mean, it’s about time you two actually get together. Honestly, I feel bad for Tetsuya whenever he just sulks when you’re not looking.” He said and resume organising the groceries.

“Well, why don’t you make the move then?” Kagami asked.

Himuro snorted. “Yeah. And then what?” 

“I thought you’re always the ‘go get’ kind of guy” 

“Well, I have hinted... a lot.” Himuro sighed.

“He’s just as oblivious as you were. You have absolutely no idea what hell Tetsuya had to go through. Honestly I had a friend to go through the hell with me. But now I have to go through it myself— again— happy for you.” Himuro assured at last again.

Kagami rolled his eyes.

“Yes, I get it you’re happy for us. But we’re talking about you and that giant. Honestly, I thought you two were together, you guys sure act like one”

Himuro scoffed.

“Sounds familiar, no?” He said turning around, giving an obvious look.

Kagami blushed and shook his head.

“Yea well, I made a move! Finally... at least... I actually don’t know how that happened.. I just... kissed him.” Kagami said, blinking confusingly back at the memory.

“Does it matter? You made a move, you’re together with Tetsuya. But him!” Himuro pointed towards where the living room.

“I hate to say it... but I will say it... he’s much more of an idiot than you are at this point.” 

Kagami snorted. “He’s a big idiot”

“Hey!” Himuro threw a small packet of peanuts at Kagami.

“I said only I can say it!”

Himuro sighed. Playing with the candy cane in his hand.

“I just don’t know exactly.” He said. “Does he really likes me? Or he’s just fond of me?” 

“This is just so stupid!” Himuro grumbled and bit off the little plastic at the tip of the candy cane. 

“Stress eating now, aren’t ya?” Kagami teased.

Himuro glared as he suck on the candy cane.

“Shut up! I’m eating my feelings.” 

Kagami and Himuro got on with preparing dinner, without Himuro failing to let out some grumbles and whines about his feelings towards Murasakibara. Not that Kagami really minds... but he’s this close, to shoving an apple in Himuro’s mouth. 

Once the wonderful feast filled its way through the air, sneaking its way to Kuroko and Murasakibara’s nostrils. The two turned their head towards the kitchen in unison. Then back at the TV when neither one came out from the kitchen.

“Hey... Murasaki-kun” Kuroko called without tearing away from the TV.

“Ah?” Murasakibara answered. Throwing a popcorn in his mouth.

“When are you going to tell Himuro-kun?” 

Murasakibara twitched and turned to Kuroko.

“Don’t butt in!” Murasakibara warned childishly and gripped Kuroko’s head with his giant hand. 

“Ack—“ Kuroko grunted. 

“Murochin isn’t as straightforward as Kagamichin.” Murasakibara said.

“And....” 

Kuroko waited for his friend to continue.

“I have offered him many of my feelings but he doesn’t seem to respond to it.” 

“Murasaki-kun.... you do realise giving snacks isn’t a confession, right?— ack!” 

“You’re starting to really annoy me Kurokochin!” Murasakibara squeezed Kuroko’s head once more.

“I know it’s your way of showing your affection. But Himuro-kun needs more of a solid assurance.” 

“Solid assurance?”

“Yes. Something that says, ‘this is what I do for you only’”

“But... I only give a full snack to him.”

“Murasaki-kun... you gave me a box of worth of chips on my birthday.” 

Murasakibara turned away with an annoyed sulk.

“Murasaki-kun... could it be...” Kuroko tilt his body forward to have a better look at Murasakibara’s face.

The giant notice this and quickly gripped his face this time.

“I’ll eat you!” Murasakibara threatened

“Ack!!” 

“Atsushi! Tetsuya!” Himuro called as he walked out from the kitchen with two dish in hand.

“Let’s eat!” He said, placing the dishes on the table. 

The two miracles got up and walk to the dining table where Kagami and Himuro placed a few hearty meal.

Kuroko and Murasakibara looked almost alike, drooling with sparkling eyes.

“We can start digging in.” Kagami said, placing some curry and fish in Kuroko’s plate.

Himuro did the same for Murasakibara who was drooling with the dishes before him. 

It all smelt so good and appetising— then there was something else that smelt out of the ordinary.

Sweet, like honey caramel.

Like sweet crystal fruit candy.

He looked beside him and begin sniffing.

He imagine the juiciness of the ripest strawberry in the winter. 

“Atsushi? What’s the matter?” Himuro asked blinking up at him. 

Murasakibara inched closer and sniffed. Himuro’s face redden from the close proximity. 

“You smell.... sweet” Murasakibara said.

“Eh?”

With that Murasakibara leaned for a taste of Himuro’s lips. 

Kuroko and Kagami only stared. Hands froze in the air with their food. 

Thankfully, their only view was the back of Murasakibara’s head. Because neither wanted to witness them kissing.... before eating. 

Murasakibara pulled away, grinning down at a very surprised and very red Himuro. 

“Murochin~ taste like strawberry and...” he took another peck.

“Mint.”

Himuro let out a squeak of nervous laugh. Not knowing what to respond. 

“Murochin... I only kiss Murochin...” Murasakibara said softly.

Himuro’s lips curled to a relief smile, so wide that it made Murasakibara lean in again.

“....umm... food’s right here you know—ack!” Kagami squeaked at the spoon which Himuro aimed blindly at Kagami while still kissing his now lover. 

Kuroko chuckled and his eyes diverted to the kitchen counter. 

He saw a half eaten candy cane with a purple and black ribbon tied to it.

Pressing his brows together in curiosity and wonder. 

☃☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☃

Sakurai rushed out from the grocery store with bags full of ingredients for the cupcakes he and Momoi will be baking— or rather he bakes and have Momoi handle the packaging. 

They were running short of ingredients and Sakurai made a run for extra. There were a lot of batches to be made and the markets were about the close.

Sakurai panted as he ran and bumped onto someone’s shoulders causing her to fall. 

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Sakurai bowed and quickly assisted her with the candy canes on the snowy ground. Thankfully none were broken. 

He placed them in her basket once he had gathered them and gave a her hand up.

“I-I’m so sorry!” Sakurai bowed once more.

She chuckled. She was a beautiful young woman. Red cloak and white frills.

“Thank you, for helping me.” She said 

“I’m so sorry!!!” Sakurai apologised again.... probably won’t be the last.

“Here,” she said and handed a candy cane of light brown and dark blue tied to the candy.

“I-I’m sorry! I can’t—“

“Please” she pushed the candy forward.

“This is for my gratitude.” She said with a warm smile.

Sakurai was reluctant, and he took it with a shaky hand. 

“So-sorry”

“I think the right word would be ‘thank you’. But you’re welcome” she said before waving goodbye. 

 

“Oi, Satsuki” 

Momoi jerked at the sudden voice behind her. She was caught red handed by Aomine as she attempts to pour the cupcake batter into the tray.

“Dai-chan!” Momoi spun around.

“Ryou had specifically told you to not touch anything until he gets back” Aomine said.

Momoi sulked and crossed her arms stubbornly.

“But I want to help! Sakurai-kun has to bake five hundred batches for the kids!” Momoi explained but Aomine didn’t butch and only scratched his ear. 

“Besides, when do you care about what happens?”

Aomine snorted.

“I think to save the children from getting poisoned by you.”

“Dai-chan! You’re so mean! What could possibly happen just for pouring  the batter!”

“Everything! Cries! Fire! Gun shots! Cats fly! Dogs talk! Lava! Explosion! Death!”

“Dai-chan!” Momoi sobbed in her hands.

“I’m home!” Sakurai announced and rushed to the kitchen where Aomine and Momoi stood.

He panted and wiped his forehead.

“Whew! I’m so sorry! Let’s get back to work!” Sakurai said as he took out the contents from the bag.

“Oi, Ryou... did you get anything for me?” Aomine asked and Sakurai jolt.

“Eh— so-sorry Aomine-san! I-I didn’t have the time and-and— I’m sorry!”

“Hahhh? I’ve been sitting here all day, waiting for food while you two have been baking cupcakes! Are you trying to starve me to death?” 

“So-sorry!”

“Dai-chan! I made you food!” Momoi stepped in.

“...When I said I’d rather die than starve, I don’t mean death by your cooking.”

“It’s only rice and egg! How bad could it be?”

“Chicken popping out from the fried egg! Rice turn into a talking turnip.”

“I hate you!” Momoi stepped onto Aomine’s feet and turned around with a ‘hmph’. 

“Ryou!” Aomine turned back to Sakurai like a hungry child.

“Ao-Aomine-san! I’ll whip you something real quick after I’m done with this o-okay? Then we all will eat together” 

“You said that... SINCE ELEVEN IN THE MORNING! NOW IT’S NINE! AT NIGHT! AND YOU WOULDN’T EVEN LET ME TOUCH ONE CUPCAKE!” 

“Ah!” Sakurai snapped his finger with an idea. 

“Momoi-san, isn’t the nearby delivery pizza open ‘til two in the morning?” Sakurai asked Momoi. 

“Yes!” She answered. “I’ll go and order some pepperoni!” She said as she ran out of the kitchen for the phone line. 

Aomine sighed and slumped on the counter table.

“Finally!” 

A gurgling sound filled the kitchen. And Sakurai stared at Aomine.

“I’m really hungry...” Aomine muttered miserably. 

Sakurai chuckled and proceed to open the new bag of flour. 

Aomine’s eyes looked around the kitchen. The kitchen was a slight mess, with flour and sugar all over the counter top. Some boxes of prepared cupcakes here and there.

Then he directed his eyes to Sakurai.

He has absolutely zero clue to why he has a tiny crush on this apologising mushroom. 

Aomine was simple minded. He’s not even going to dive through reasoning and feelings to figure what out.

It’s just nice to look at him. Entertaining, how he has a lot of reaction to things. 

Sakurai has more than one personality, and that depends on situations and people he’s facing.  

He’s unpredictable despite his constant boundless sorry’s. He hates it. 

A few things he admires Sakurai is his self awareness of knowing his strengths. Sure he seems the type to put himself down a lot, but that’s because he doesn’t know what quite to do because he likes to help people. 

Brushing those thoughts aside. Sakurai has really big doe eyes. Really soft brown hair, baby looking skin, heck— why does he look so pretty? Is it the warm lighting in the kitchen? Is it the snow outside? Is it the soft Christmas jazz music in the background? He doesn’t know. But he knows he’s so hungry and bored that his brain is working again. That’s how hungry and bored he was. 

He glance to the left, and saw a candy cane with brown and blue ribbon.

It looked tempting.

Delicious.

So shiny.

He could just imagine the taste.

The mint.

The sweetness.

The hard smooth texture.

Aomine glanced at Sakurai who was too focused on his mixing.

Then at the kitchen entrance where Momoi hasn’t appeared yet.

With hungry eyes and sneaky grin, he swiftly took the candy and unwrap from the tip before sliding the candy into his watering mouth.

Letting out a tiny moan of satisfaction.

It’s so sweet... he doesn’t quite like it.

But it taste so good— it’s addicting.

Sakurai was so focused on his baking. Taking out the batches that were done before place the ones that needed to be bake. 

Then to where all the frosting was to prep onto the cupcakes with beautiful and various Christmas theme decoration. He was so happy that he was in charge for the sweets confectionary because he loved baking and use his artistic skills on them. 

He doesn’t even realise the blissful Aomine, sucking onto his candy cane. 

When he heard the oven bell, he was expecting to smell the toasty and buttery smell. But instead, there was something sweet.

It was like blueberries and cinnamon, maybe some pine?

He turned and saw Aomine indulging himself with the oh-so-delicious candy cane that he doesn’t realise Sakurai approaching him.

When he did, Sakurai was in front of him, eying the half eaten candy. 

“Uhhh...... sorry?” Aomine let out a nervous laugh. Obviously caught red handed.

Then Sakurai grabbed Aomine by the wrist, moving the hand that was holding onto the candy away.

“Oi—Oi—“

Sakurai replaced the candy with his lips instead. It was a hard kiss— almost pushing Aomine off the stool. 

It was sweet. Aomine wasn’t sure if it was the candy or Sakurai— but combination of both it was delightful. 

Then he pulled away. Big doe lusty eyes now turned innocent— and wider— and surprised— and then he realised.

“I-I...” Sakurai then sprinted out.

“I’M SO SORRY!!!!!” He cried out.

“Eh?” Momoi blinked as Sakurai sprinted past her like a wind.

“HEY! COME BACK HERE!” Aomine ran out of the kitchen.

“I’M SORRY!!!” Sakurai screamed from the bathroom upstairs.

“COME BACK HERE AND KISS ME LIKE A MAN!” Aomine shouted from down the stairs.

“EH????” Momoi gawked.

☃☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☃

Kise sighed as he slumps onto the sofa.

This is the fourth time this week that one of his friends have announced their relationship. 

It is finally happening to them, he was very happy but pity for himself.

It made him kind of jealous. 

“When will Kasamatsu-senpai respond to my love” Kise sobbed.

“He did.” Moriyama respond to the teenager on his sofa. 

Kise looked up at him with a despondent look. 

“Shoving me with his leg, isn’t a response, Moriyama senpai.” 

“He likes you” Moriyama retorted.

“I know that.” Kise huffed.

“He’s not admitting to it.” Kise crossed his arms and pouted. 

“Because he has his reasons... you just got to be patient.” He said.

Kise looked at him with a surprised look.

“Says the one who can’t take a no from a woman.” 

“Sadly, I will admit. I’m better at seeing through people for others than for myself.”

“You’re really pitiful, Moriyama senpai” Kise mumbled while Moriyama sobbed. 

A car honk outside of Moriyama’s house got their attention.

“Ahh Kobori’s here. Let’s go.” Moriyama said and the two made their way out of the house. 

 

Kasamatsu was packing his guitar effects into the case when his phone beeped.

Opening the new message. 

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka :** _We’re on our way._

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka :** _Kise’s really excited.... he’s crying._

  
Kasamatsu lifted a brow. Moriyama was always updating him about Kise without even asking.

He appreciates. But it annoys him, it was rather embarrassing to have Moriyama to think that he cares.... he does. He just doesn’t want it to show. 

 **Kise Ryouta :** _Kasamatsu senpai! I’m coming! Can’t wait to watch you perform! (´⌣`ʃƪ)_

  
Kasamatsu slide the message back to Moriyama and begin tapping a reply. 

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio :** _I can see that..._

 **Kasamatsu Yukio :** _Do remind him it’s only a charity event._

 

He replaced his phone and packed up his instrument and bags before making his way out of his house. 

Kasamatsu put on his earphones with light christmas chill to play through his ears. 

The sun was up in the cloudless sky. 

The weather was nice and cold, perfect day for a walk. 

Somehow the sun and the perfect weather reminds him Kise, until little children started screaming here and there, and he realised how irritating it is. Adorable... but irritating. Like Kise.

He notice a woman in red cloak once he had crossed the pedestrian street. 

The woman in red cloak with white frills smiled up at him awaiting with a basket in her hand.

He took off one earphone out of courtesy.

“Good morning. Beautiful weather isn’t it?” She said. Kasamatsu smiled and looked up briefly.

“Yea.”

“Perfect for a sweet candy cane.” She said and lifted the basket up. 

He looked down at the assortments.

“Please, pick one. You can give it to someone instead. It is after all the season of giving.” 

Kasamatsu scanned the assortment and picked one, of bright yellow and blue ribbon tied to it.

She smiled “Perfect choice. Merry christmas.”

Kasamatsu smiled and nodded. “Thank you. Merry Christmas.” 

 

Kise assisted Hayakawa and Moriyama in handing out christmas cookies and cupcakes to the children. 

They were in a hotel ballroom where Kasamatsu’s parents held an event for the orphans, and the rest of the Kaijou along with some of Kise’s friends joined in to give the children a great day to remember. 

“Wow! Sakuraichi! These are so beautiful!” Kise chimed, bumping a complementary shoulder to Sakurai who blushed.

“I did it with help.” He said modestly. 

“DAI-CHAN! HANDS OFF THOSE CUPCAKES!” Momoi yelled at the background. 

“One help...” Sakurai then corrected.

 

Kasamatsu arrived at the suite to prepare for the performance. 

A knock came to the door and he allowed entrance.

Akashi came in wearing a black tux. 

“Kasamatsu, are you ready?” He asked with a warm smile.

Kasamatsu was in midst of fixing his bow tie. He smiled. “Yeah.”

“By the way. I was thinking we should change the chords of ‘hark the herald’, it won’t be as upbeat, but I made a tone lower.” Akashi said and handed Kasamatsu a sheet of the rearrangement he did for the said song.

Kasamatsu scanned the music sheet, playing the melody in his mind. Thank God he had mastered music theory in college. 

“This sounds great. I like it, much more calmer.” He said with an approving nod. 

Akashi chuckled.

Kasamatsu observe Akashi and noticed that there was something in the red-heads mind.

“What’s up?” He asked and Akashi looked at him, shaking his head.

“Just... thinking how sweet it is.” 

“What is?” Kasamatsu asked then it clicked in his mind.

“Ohhh” he nodded knowingly.

“Yea. I’ve heard. They all finally got together— though surprised at Aomine’s part.” He added.

“What about you?” Kaamatsu asked turning to Akashi.

Akashi tilt his head.

“Directing the question to me?” He asked and chuckled.

“I should be the one asking you, Kasamatsu.” 

“Me-me?” Kasamatsu stuttered. He had finished fixing how bow tie and picked up his guitar case.

“Yes. You know what I’m talking about. To assure you, we are talking about Kise.” Akashi said with a sly smile.

Kasamatsu grunted with a blushed. He followed Akashi out from the suite and into the hallway.

“I saw the music sheet you’ve compose for him.” Akashi added.

“Wha-what.” Kasamatsu sighed and shook his head.

“I’ve told him. It’s not going to happen.” Kasamatsu said straightly.

“Well, he’s not giving up.” 

“Yeah...” Kasamatsu replied softly, almost inaudibly. 

They waited for the elevator in silence.

“He won’t stay.” Kasamatsu said finally.

“He’s all over the place. When something sets off to his inconvenience, he backs off. That’s how he is.” 

Akashi chuckled as they entered the elevator.

“I see. Is this the matter of his commitment?” Akashi asked.

“You can tell.” Kasamatsu said.

“Mm-hm.” Akashi nodded. 

“Kise, doesn’t have quite a lot of friends.” Akashi said.

“He’s very picky, not easily swayed as he seemed to be. But I can tell you that when he finds something he likes,” he looked at Kasamatsu straight in the eyes. 

“He’ll do whatever it takes to keep it with him forever.” then turned back straight.

“I’ve never seen him this determine before.” He said amusingly then stepped out to the their floor.

 

“Kasamatsu senpai!!!!!” Kise cheered and ran towards Kasamatsu when he entered the ball room.

Kasamatsu stopped him by the face with a grimace. 

“No running, Kise. There are little children everywhere.” Kasamatsu warned.

Kise laughed good heartedly. 

“I can’t wait to watch you perform Kasamatsu senpai! And you too Akashichi!” 

Akashi smiled and nodded before leaving Kasamatsu’s side to greet some of the children.

“Hey, Kasamatsu senpai” Kise called softly. Kasamatsu turned to him, Kise gave him a serene smile.

“The kids are going to love your performance” Kise said.

There was a beautiful tug, like a fairy hanging onto his heart.

He smirked.

“Are you one of those kids?”

“Kasamatsu senpai!” Kise whined. 

Kasamatsu chuckled and threw a candy cane to Kise who caught it in his hands.

“Behave yourself, alright?” He said before leaving towards the stage, and gesturing Akashi to follow him.

Kise sighed contentedly as he watch Kasamatsu leave.

 _‘He’s so hot........ I need to tell him that later’_ Kise mentally note to himself.

Kasamatsu straps the guitar over his head. He looked over to Himuro, who was on the lead guitar, looking natural as he does, and Kagami on bass, who... looked way too confident for his own good. But decides to take Kagami’s word of ‘I was good... kind of’. 

Kobori on drums— who looked like he was struggling with the height of his stool. Then Akashi, on the grand piano, neatly arranging his lead sheets on the sheet holder. He sure doesn’t need to worry for the teenage prodigy.

“Where did you get that from?” Moriyama asked, looking at Kise who was sucking the Candy Cane.

With wide grin and sparkling eyes.

“Kasamatsu senpai~” Kise said dreamingly. 

Moriyama smirked and glance at the stage.

Kasamatsu breathed out as he positioned the mic stand to a comfortable height. 

He glanced over the band mates to make sure they were all ready before announcing himself on the stage for everyone’s attention, and introducing all of them. 

The audience clapped and Takao and Kise were the ones mostly screaming with the children... a little overexcited themselves. 

Kasamatsu chuckled and shook his head.

“So, the first song we will sing for you... is....” Kasamatsu paused.

There was something lingering in the air. It was sweet.

Somehow Kise stood out the most in the crowd. His ever bright wide smile like the sun bathing over him— maybe it’s the hair? 

The air smelt sweet.

Strong like butter pancakes but smooth like the morning daisy.

There was something pulling in his stomach. Turning all his focus to Kise and only Kise, nothing else seemed to matter.

Himuro cleared his throat, breaking Kasamatsu from his trance.

Kasamatsu turned to Himuro, feeling a little daze. 

He shook his head and cleared his throat.

“Umm....Candy Cane”

“What?!” Kagami, Himuro and Kobori yelled in surprised unison.

Akashi smiled expectantly and flipped his music sheet. 

He gestured to the others to do the same. 

“This is... Kasamatsu’s own composition” Himuro whispered after he had settled the music sheet in front of him.

Kagami sighed. “I don’t read music” 

Kobori chuckled “follow my lead” he said to Kagami. 

As Kasamatsu strummed and plucked his guitar. His mind was narrowed to one thing and that one thing— was a yellow headed, pretty boy standing in the middle of the audience, smiling eye to eye.

The sweet, sweet scent was enticing him. He couldn’t shake it off, and everything else seem to turn like a musical number, twisting his heart to pour his feelings as he sang the lyrics.

_‘Your love is brighter than a Christmas day_

_Your love is brighter and warmer and sweeter_

_What other words are needed? ‘_

The whole time. Staring into Kise’s bright sunny eyes, serenading to him.

Once they were finished, Kasamatsu jumped off the stage. 

The ones on stage were puzzled by Kasamatsu’s sudden flee, including Akashi. 

As hasty as he was, he made sure he wasn’t hurting any of the children. 

Kise was there, standing, grinning so wide like a light guiding them through.

“Kasamatsu senpai! You were so—“

“Shut up” Kasamatsu said before pulling Kise down by the neck and pulled him into a kiss. 

Tender despite his bold move. 

“Eeeewwwww” all the children laughed and giggled.

“Oh my.” Kobori blinked.

Kasamatsu pulled away. Kise stared dreamingly at him.

Kasamatsu smirked.

“You...you... Ka..Kasa..sen..pai..ki..kiss...” 

Kise fainted.

With a loud thud. 

“HE DIED?” Hayakawa shouted.

With a smile and a drool on Kise’s face.

“Probably up in the heavens.” Moriyama looked up.

Akashi chuckled behind his hand. His gaze fell upon a brunette.

Who was offering various sweet confectionaries on the tray to the children.

☃☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☃

Furihata stretch his body after a jog. It was a wonderful winter’s night. The air was still, so the breeze wouldn’t attack him with cold.

He took a slow stroll. The park was empty and lights shimmering dimly across the trees. 

Ahead of him were two couples, sharing a candy cane. Giggling into each others arms, passing by him as though the world was just the two of them.

Furihata smiled. They looked really happy. 

Then a woman in red cloak with white frills approached him. With a bright smile, she lift up her basket.

“Going for a night run?” She asked.

“Yeah.” Furihata nodded.

“Care for a candy cane? It’ll recharge you, free of charge.” she said. 

Furihata was too shy to accept such offer, and realised the pun in it. 

This is what happens when Izuki was your mentor. 

She searched through the assortments before smiling at the one she was looking for. She raised the candy cane, of cherry red and bronze tied on the ark.

“Here, it’s delicious I assure you.” She said.

Furihata took the shiny candy reluctantly.

“Th-thank you.” He said. She smiled and left. 

Furihata observed the candy. 

It looked really delicious and shiny. 

The two small ribbon gave it a charm. 

Furihata continued walking. In attempt of unwrapping the tip of the candy cane, a familiar man stood in front of the park’s vending machine.

The light from the machine illuminated his pondering face.

 

Furihata chuckled, tucked the candy into his winter jacket and approached him.

“Let me help you.” A voice said, causing Akashi to break from his mental argument with the stubborn machine before him. 

Akashi looked at Furihata who was pressing a few buttons more until a beep was heard. And then the machine begin to process the warm cup of drink of his choice. 

Furihata opened the small door and handed the hot cup to Akashi.

“Here you go, Akashi-kun” Furihata smiled.

Akashi took the cup with a thankful smile.

“Going for a run?” Akashi asked. Furihata nodded.

“Yea. But I’m just walking now.” Furihata said.

“Say, can you show me again how you do it?” Akashi asked

“Do what?” Furihata asked, confused.

“The vending machine. Show me how you do it again.” Akashi then handed Furihata a couple of coins.

Furihata smiled and begin to insert the coins. “Just press the one you want, and then,” Furihata did the same thing he did previously until a beep was heard.

“Like that” Furihata said proudly. 

“The machine’s kinda broken. But I learnt that a little nudge some of the right buttons, activates it.” He added.

“I’m impressed.” Akashi said which Furihata blushed to, rubbing the back of his neck.

‘God damn it! He’s only complimenting you on your vending machine skills— get it together Kouki!’ Furihata mentally squeak at himself. 

Akashi opened the tiny door and took out the little cup of hot chocolate.

“And now,” he extend the cup to a confused Furihata.

“You’ll have to walk and drink with me” Akashi said.

“Ehh...” Furihata squeaked. Resisting his face from blushing like mad— because right now he’s just sputtering incoherent words as he took the hot cup with shaky hands.

The two walked side by side with a warm cup of drink in their hands. 

“So,” Akashi begin.

“Any plans?” He asked.

“Other than family and Kuroko and Kagami’s up coming party... any, dates?” Akashi asked, a little strain by the end but he covered it smoothly.

“Oh-oh— umm” 

“I heard about the girl you like,” Akashi asked a little teasingly. 

“Will you be taking her out somewhere?” Adding another question.

“Oh..” Furihata laughed and shook his head.

“Oh no. We’re not, you know... dating” Furihata relaxed a sigh.

“I was too focused on ba-basketball that... I just,” Furihata gulped as the image of Akashi appearing in his head “forget about her” he ended his sentence.

“Oh?” Akashi blinked a single pleasant surprised look.

“Nice” Akashi mumbled to himself.

“What?” 

“What?” Akashi faked a clueless look. 

Furihata laughed. “I don’t have plans at all other than family and Kuroko’s party.” 

“I know you’ve heard this a lot but...You were really great today.” Furihata said, turning to give a complimentary smile to Akashi.

It wasn’t the first compliment he had ever received. The difference between Furihata’s compliment and others, was the humble warmness to it. It wasn’t a Godlike ‘wow!’. It made him feel like he had actually achieved something.

“Thank you, Furihata. You were great with the children too” 

“Oh. Haha. I just... I just wanted to give them a great day.” 

Akashi smiled and nodded.

“I’m sure you did.”

Furihata laughed.

“We all did” Furihata agreed.

“And between Kise and Kasamatsu” he added and the two of them laughed.

“That was crazy!” 

“I knew Kasamatsu intended to confess. But what he did was way off my expectation.” Akashi said.

“Well, at least Kise got up from that. Sakurai was afraid it was because of his cupcakes.” 

Akashi smiled and stared at the ground thoughtfully.

“Well, they all seemed really happy.” He said.

“Yeah.” Furihata turned to Akashi.

“What about you?” He asked.

Akashi looked up confusingly.

“What about me?”

“Well, everyone has their own thing going on. You’re the only one left.” 

Blush crept to Akashi’s cheeks.

“There’s always... time.” He responded hesitantly.

“Speaking of time.” 

They stopped near a trash can and Furihata threw his empty cup into the bin.

“I have to go.” Furihata smiled.

“I have a lot to pack for tomorrow” Furihata said tiredly.

“Tomorrow?”

“I’m going to Akita to visit my grandmother for a week.” Furihata said.

“In that case, have a safe trip.” Akashi said.

“You too, to Kyoto.” And Furihata left after a goodbye. 

Akashi ran his hand on his face. 

His face was hot despite the cold weather. Rubbing the bridge of his nose between his fingers.

“Why didn’t you ask, you fool.” He grumbled under his breath.  


“What are you thinking?” Masaomi’s voice interrupted Akashi’s thoughts. They were in the train station, waiting for the time.

The young Akashi turn to his father sitting beside him. 

“Is this about the boy?” Masaomi smirked knowingly.

“No.” Seijuurou said, maintaining a straight face, turning away. 

“I see you staring at him in the event” Masaomi teased, and straightened the news paper in his hands.

“I wasn’t” Seijuurou exclaimed quickly. Masaomi laughed at the quick response.  
 

“Come one, Kouki! We’re going to be late!” Kaitou, Kouki’s older brother said as he stepped out from the taxi. 

Kouki sighed exasperatedly, with half eaten candy cane sticking out from his mouth.

“You were the one who woke up late.” Kouki muttered as he assisted his brother with their luggages. 

Kaitou pulled Kouki along as they rushed into the station. 

A sweet and spicy scent brushed through Seijuurou’s nose.

The sweetness reminds him of one of the finest wines, pressed from the ripest grapes. A little cinnamon, or ginger— like ginger snaps. 

Seijuurou looked up from his mystery novel. He was just getting to the good parts. The smell was taking all of attention.

He stood up, his father looked up at him.

“Seijuurou?” He called.

“I’ll be right back.” Seijuurou said before walking away, looking around in search of the source of the smell.

Sweet, sweet smell.

It was a warm feeling, like home. 

He didn’t know why was he even searching— why was he being pulled to this enticing sweetness. 

It was like the scent was riling him in. 

“Ugh!” Kouki grumbled, being pulled by his brother. They were going down the steps to the platform.  
 

Seijuurou looked down from the third floor, he needed to go there— for whatever reason. The smell was luring him there.

He ran to the elevator, pushing the buttons impatiently until the elevator arrived.

He has never been hasty. 

When he reached to the ground floor he rushed towards the stairs of the platform. 

The train attendant was greeting customers. Checking their tickets and gestured them the way to their sections.

Akashi paid absolutely zero mind to his surroundings.

Squeezing through the queue. Then into the train, passed the attendant who failed to stop him. 

He squeeze through the coach. Ignoring the calls and commands. 

The sweet smell was stronger and closer. 

It reminded him of late night Christmas cookies, by the fireplace with his mother, retelling winter tales. 

There stood Furihata, trying to fit his small luggage onto the top compartment. He turned his head to the side and saw Akashi.

With a pleasant surprise, he smiled.

“Akashi-kun” Furihata greeted.

Kaitou looked up from his magazine and stretch his head to have a better look at who Kouki was looking at.

Akashi didn’t respond. Only his feet that seemed to have a mind of his own.

He then pulled Kouki gently yet swiftly, into an soft kiss.

The taste of sweet mint, and hint of ginger snap lingered from Kouki’s lips to Akashi’s. 

Kaitou dropped the magazine in his hands, so were his jaw. 

Akashi pulled away.

Fluttering his eyes open. 

Smiling gently as his crush before him was blushing, eyes evading him in embarrassment. 

“A-Akashi” Kouki managed to stutter out.

“Furihata-kun, I was wondering if you— _oofff_ “ Akashi was assaulted to the ground by two guards.

“AKASHI!” Kouki gasped.

“You have the rights, to remain silent!” One of the security said.

“....there’s no need to say that for a securi—“

“I said silent!” The guard admonished the teenager beneath him and pulled him forcefully by the collar.

“You have a lot of explaining to do kid!” he said and dragged Akashi out from the train.

“Wha....what was that all about?” Kaitou asked.

“I..... wait here” Kouki said and ran out after.

“Hey!” Furihata called when he got out from the train. He ran after the guards who was nagging at Akashi.

“Hey! Wait!” Furihata panted as he ran.

The guards turned back with Akashi still in their custody.

“Wait...” Furihata slowed down.

He stared at Akashi for a moment, blushing slightly.

“I... ummm...” Furihata then stepped forward and placed a peck on Akashi’s lips, to his very pleasant surprise.

“...let’s...” Furihata scratched the back of his head nervously.

“Go ice skating... after Kagami’s party.” Furihata said shyly.

With a grin— Furihata didn’t know an Akashi could actually grin.

“It’s a date.” Akashi claimed.

“Ye..yea... uh...go-good luck.” Furihata said gesturing at Akashi’s situation before turning back to the train, mumbling something and covering his face with his hands.

One the guard sighed heavily.

“Fine.” He let go of Akashi’s arm.

"Young love, am I right? or am I right?" the other one said but the other rolled his eyes. 

“You’re off the hook— just this time. Got it?” 

“Yes. Thank you for your understanding.” Akashi bowed.

As he watched the guards away, his father came into sight.

Masaomi had his arms crossed. Tapping his feet. 

Then be smirked.

“You have a lot to explain, Seijuurou.” 

☃☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ☃

**Author's Note:**

> Was contemplating to either write AoMomo or AoSaku, but I went with AoSaku because they're so fun to write LOL.  
> I like crack ships... I donno why. 
> 
> *noms candy cane* 
> 
> -also the little lyrics from Kasamatsu's song is extracted from the song above~ LOL. 
> 
> I realised they're like dogs sniffing bones XDDDD 
> 
> Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS~
> 
> *wiggles away under the tree*


End file.
